vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Akira Shinobu
Powers And Stats Tier: 7-B Name: The Troubleshooter of Sankyoin, Akira Shinobu Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Magia Record Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Magical Girl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 2, 6, and 7), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2, and 3), Magic, Energy Projection (Can create pillars of energy and fist constructs with her Machinegun Fists), Weapon Creation, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance weapons and tools, also through her Connect), Healing (Mid-level), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Transformation, Reactive Power Level (Gets stronger when critically damaged), Portal Creation, Pain Inhibition, Power Bestowal, Extrasensory Perception (Can detect the usage of magic and curses from faraway), Fusionism, Awakened Power, Martial Arts (Is an expert in karate, having participated in it since she was in early elementary), Air Manipulation (Shown capable of creating shockwaves in her transformation sequence), limited Precognition (According to her second awakening, she is capable of reading foes to evade and counter), Information Analysis (Has the ability to target the specific weaknesses of people shes scanned), Water Manipulation (Can create a torrent of water surrounding her punches and kicks), Memory Manipulation (Took the memories of all the people she saved to ensure that they won't be harmed psychologically), Damage Boost (All through her Magia, Connect, and Memoria; though Connect only affects Charged attacks), Damage Reduction (Through her Memoria). Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement, and unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance. Should have the traditional abilities of a Doppel Witch. Attack Potency: City level (Is a physical brawler capable of fighting the likes of Suzune Amano in close combat, and in fact, was the only ones in Cross Connection capable of doing so. States that she strives to win battles with ideally one hit, which considering she faces against Kamihama witches and familiars on the daily...) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Somewhat slower than an average familiar without transforming into a magical girl, implied she would blitz one in her side story had she managed to transform), Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speeds (Managed to fight Suzune albeit briefly and by forcing her to fight head-on) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Felicia's hammer weighs several tons alone, someone who Akira should be stronger than considering that Akira managed to survive a blow from a Berserk form of Felicia) Striking Strength: City Class (Manage to fight against Suzune's sword with her bare fists. Has killed both familiars and witches only using physical strikes) Durability: City level (Managed to take several hits from Suzune Amano, but there was an obvious and apparent difference in their attack potency and durability respectively. Also survived a berserker Felicia Mitsuki's rampage in the magical girl's side story), Higher for her Soul Gem (Soul Gems tend to be the most durable part of a magical girl, as their purpose is to provide a safe, compact 'body' for magical girls according to Kyubey. Her soul gem is literally on her fists, taking the brunt of her own attacks) Stamina: At least Superhuman (Should at least be on par with Homura Akemi, who is rated as one of the lowest in terms of stamina. Can be comparable to Sayaka Miki who is ranked slightly higher. Managed to survive fighting familiars even before becoming a magical girl) Transformation into a Doppel Witch resets the corruption on the Soul Gem, restoring their stamina. Range: Standard Melee range normally, Extended Melee range with Machinegun Fists. The soul gem can only possess the magical girl's body up to 100 meters away. Several kilometers with Extrasensory Perception (All magical girls can detect the usage of magic and the existence of curses from within their cities, sometimes even outside their own city) Likely several kilometers once she becomes a Doppel Witch. Standard Equipment: Her soul gem and likely some grief seeds. Intelligence: Above Average (Is an expert in karate, having practiced it for most of her life and even does image training in her mind. Managed to outmanuever a much stronger foe, Suzune Amano, by forcing her to fight between an alleyway) Doppel Witches generally have a mind of their own in addition to their 'Masters', however it is usually equal to their magical girl form albeit more violent and bordering on the morally gray. Weaknesses: Destroying the soul gem would instantly kill a magical girl. Doppel Witches only last for a very brief period of time. Notable Attacks and Techniques: |-|Akira's Abilties= * Connect: A Puella Magi's ability to bestow other magical girls abilities in the midst of combat. ** Let's Go Fist to Fist!: Boosts charged attack damage and attack potency in general. * Machinegun Fists: Runs toward her opponent to participate in direct combat, only to stop slightly away to unleash a barrage on energy fists at them. Once they've been bombarded, she finishes them off with shockwave of energy pillars against them. Increases the damage dealt by charged attacks for everyone and a general damage boost for herself. * Memoria: Some abilities created through the crystallized memories of magical girls, it is unknown when exactly these came to be. ** Akira's Lovely Room: Reduces the damage dealt by one of her enemies temporarily. ** A Gentle Warrior: Outside of Game Mechanics, who knows? ** Holy Girls Formation!: Increases Accele MP gain and the damage dealt by her Magia, Machinegun Fists. ** Under the White Camellia: Increases her damage output. * The Roundhouse Kick: Is her favorite martial arts attack to use in combat. Has no real side-effect that we know of. |-|General Magical Girl Abilities= * Weapon Creation: Most Puella Magi are capable of creating weapons out of thin air using their magic. While most select specific weapons, some with a heightened mastery of their abilities can create different weapons with their own minor capabilities. ** Telekinesis: On top of creating weapons, they can also control their weapons in the air and with no limit to how much at a time. The same applies to many weapons that they have enhanced. * Puella Magi Physiology: Because their bodies no longer harbor a soul, they effectively act like flesh puppets that have no real impact on the 'essence' of a magical girl. According to several interviews and in-series showings, a magical girl can have all their blood drained from their body and still fight with little impairment, or have their head torn off or shot through and still walk just fine. ** Fusionism: When two opposing magical abilities (Like Fire Manipulation and Ice Manipulation) or opposing main abilities (Like a magical girl who wished for Creation and another who wished for Existence Erasure) combine their attacks, the result is an attack the multiplies in power. In addition, if two soul gems were to harbor the same body, the result can be them swapping control or fusing into one magical girl, albeit temporarily. ** Extrasensory Perception: Magical Girls were shown to be capable of detecting despair and magic from within their cities as well as being able to telepathically communicate with one another. As of Magia Record, it is shown that their abilities extend well into other cities and is not limited to emotions or magic. ** Doppel Witch Transformation: In the light of a new miracle, magical girls have now gained the ability to become a half-witch whenever their soul gem reaches maximum corruption, resulting in a Doppel Witch. Unlike normal witches, both the witch and the magical girl are in control of their respective bodies and in a short time will revert back into a magical girl. However, older magical girls have been stated to keep traits of their Doppel form even after reverting, and the same for magical girls who use the transformation for too long. Feats: * Other than the ones described already, Akira is considered to be the physical powerhouse of Nanaka's Union of magical girls. ** Akira and Meiyui were able to combat a witch together without the full support of the union in Felicia's side-story. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magical Girls Category:Teenagers Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Video Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Immortals Category:Tier 7 Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healing Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Transformation Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Portal Users Category:Pain Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Awakened Power Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Air Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Water Users Category:Memory Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Damage Reduction Users